herofandomcom-20200223-history
Leni Loud
Leni L. Loud is one of the ten deuteragonists from The Loud House. Leni is a 16-year-old girl who is a slow-witted and very moronic girl who lacks intelligence but makes up for it with heart. Her most annoying habit is saying "like." She uses a vacuum cleaner, and is terrified of spiders. She is skilled at lockpicking and also woodcarving as well. In addition, she is an excellent party planner, due to the fact that she earnestly listens to people, thinks about them, and knows what they like (Though she can have a tendency to ruin the surprise of parties by prematurely blabbing them to the ones they're being thrown for). She is voiced by (who also played Twinkle, Panini, Wadi and Beth Tezuka), and is named after the character Leni Small (A similarly slow- witted but kind- hearted character, though Leni Small is a male) from the John Steinbeck novel 'Of Mice and Men.' Personality Leni tends to have a very compassionate, kind-hearted nature towards others (especially her family). In one episode, when she and her siblings are in the grocery store, she at one point tries to help the lobsters in the store's tanks escape before they can be bought and killed for food, by tying balloons to their tails so they'll fly away. In another episode, when most of her siblings are sick with a contagious flu, Leni seems to be the only one who really wants to help and take care of those who are sick (The others are more concerned with not getting themselves infected). While she can occasionally fight with her siblings, she rarely if ever instigates it, and at times when she sees two or more of her siblings in a dispute, she attempts to help them resolve it peacefully (i.e. in 'It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House,' when the siblings were fighting over ownership of a quarter they found, Leni at one point tries to convince them to split it amongst each other), though she is rarely successful at this. Also, as observed earlier, she is an excellent party planner, as her empathetic nature causes her to really listen to people and figure out what they like. Her main interest is fashion, and all things related to it. She aspires to one day become a fashion designer. She is particularly close to her older sister Lori; While they sometimes fight (Almost always over a clothing- related issue), on the whole they seem to consider each other best friends. Out of all the Loud siblings, Leni appears to have the most positive relationship with her brother Lincoln, and along with Luna, she has the best relationship with him of his older sisters. In "Along came a Sister", Leni becomes guilty after believing that she accidentally killed Lincoln's class pet tarantula. Upon learning the the spider was actually still alive, she goes to great measures to protect her brother and prevent an exterminator bent on eliminating it in doing his job. In "One Flu over the Loud House", Lincoln sacrifices his life to save her, and when she asks him why he did that, Lincoln answers that she is the "purest" of all his sisters. Appearance Leni has long, pale-blonde hair, with side-swept bangs, and three pairs of eyelashes. She is almost as tall as Lori, but taller than all her younger siblings. Her outfit is a seafoam green dress, with white frills, and triangular sleeves. With this, she wears red hoop earrings, white sandals, topped with light green bows, and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of her head. Trivia *Leni is surely resembled to Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. *Her mirror world counterpart, Loni, from One of the Boys, may actually be smarter than she herself is, though he does have some of her goofiness. He is also more abrasive in his debut and wears a sweater and jeans, and he has square glasses. *Her name, ironically enough, means "Bright." External links *The Loud House Wiki: Leni Loud Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Dimwits Category:Scapegoat Category:Pure Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Neutral Good Category:Selfless Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Honest Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:Cowards Category:Optimists Category:Non-Action Category:Pacifists Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Stalkers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Tricksters Category:Comic Relief Category:Protectors Category:Tragic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaste Category:Self-Aware